Diner
Diner is a 2017 PCG by Paula. The game takes place at a diner, and the goal is to find out the secret ingredient in the recipe for one of the diner's cakes. Paula has released character descriptions and concept art for the game. It's also the third announced Paula PCG, the other two, P2 Game and a Ghosts! Prequel having drowned in development hell. Characters * Seymour Schloss - protagonist. Seymour Schloss is a nice Jewish boy from Northern New Jersey who strives to become a scientist. * Liverwurst - Seymour's faithful mixed breed hound. He loves to eat burgers from the diner's grill but has recently got in trouble for his burger theft crimes. * Elspeth Marple - Seymour's girlfriend. Elspeth is a British exchange student from Orange-Marmalade-Toast-on-Thames, a suburb of London. Elspeth is crazy about Seymour but hides a tragic past. * Mrs. Buttocksthorne (aka "Mrs. Assthorn") Elspeth's little Yorkshire terrier. Mrs. B. is spoiled rotten but acts like a sweet little dog to fool everyone. * Gigli - Georgeanne "Gigli" Gomes, Seymour's ex and current stalker. Gigli is Seymour's former love interest, she is unable to let go of Seymour. She turns up at random times because she is always stalking Seymour. * Mona Gomes, (Gigli's mom) Mona has recently contracted Lyme disease, which caused a rare side effect that put her in a coma. * Al - Runs the diner for Mr. Sofugly. Al is gruff and macho, and keeps his Harley parked behind the diner. * Sherry - Waitress. Sherry is a mediocre waitress who is studying to be a hairdresser. She frequently gets orders wrong and at times is rude to Seymour. * Sally - Waitress. Sally is an older lady who has worked at the diner for over 20 years. She is very friendly and motherly to Seymour. * Sheldon "Grumpy" Schloss - Seymour's cake-loving dad. He is supportive of his son's efforts to become a professor, and is a frequent customer of the diner. His trademark order is a big bowl of the diner's famous corned beef hash with eggs and a side order of hash browns. He ends the meal with the diner's famous layer cake. * Captain Josh - Exterminator and cannabis enthusiast. The Captain plants roaches at the diner in order to keeping getting business. * Barry Hassensiegottdasnichtexistiert, aka "Barry Godhate" - a middle aged atheist from Northern New Jersey who hosts a humanist radio show, and in his free time promotes atheism and humanism. He enjoys flirting with the waitresses at The Diner and frequently discusses intellectual topics with Seymour. * Madam Pavlova - a semi-famous Russian medium hired by Elspeth to discover more about the secret recipe created by Sophia Sofugly, (the diner's original owner and creator of the famous cake) * Herman Sofugly- The grandson of Sophia Sofugly and the diner's current owner * Mr. Schitz - the diners food delivery man and Liverwurst's partner in food theft. * Larry - Laurence "Larry" Hassendorf is Seymour's best friend. He is a frequent customer of the diner. * The spirit of Sophia Sofugly. The spiritual entity that is summoned by Madam Pavlova. Announced These characters have been announced to appear in Diner, though there's some possibility they won't. * James Hercules - A canine adventurer who was once Scooby. He might be a love interest for Mrs. B. * Zoovac - Potentially a love interest for Elspeth. Gallery Liverworst.png|220x220px Mrs. Buttstockthorne.png|220x220px Gigli.png Seymour.png|Seymour Schloss Al.png Sally.png|Sally Captain Josh.png|Captain Josh spirit of Mrs. Sofugly.png|Spirit of Mrs. Sofugly Elspeth.png|Elspeth Sherry.png|Sherry Mr Schitz.png|Mr. Schitz Larry.png|Larry bug van.png|"the Bug Van" Gigli's mom.png|Mona Gomes Barry Godhate.png|Barry Godhate Grumpy.png|Grumpy Schloss (Seymour's dad) Madam Pavlova.png|Madam Pavlova (spiritual medium) Category:PCGs